1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of a lamp socket adapter.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional lamp electrical connection device includes an electrical connector 30, an electrical wire 31 and a lamp cap 32. The lamp cap 32 is used for connecting with a lamp socket to realize the electrical communication with the electrical network. The electrical connector 30 is used for connecting with a lamp bulb that cannot match the lamp socket. The electrical wire 31 is used for the electrical connection between the electrical connector 30 and the lamp cap 32.
The conventional lamp electrical connection device has the drawbacks that since the electrical wire 31 is flexible, the lamp bulb is in a freely movable state when the lamp bulb is mounted on the electrical connector 30, and the position of the lamp bulb is easily shifted when an external force is applied thereon. The lamp bulb cannot be fixed, and is susceptible to being pulled, thereby resulting in a poor electrical connection. In addition, the electrical wire 31 occupies a larger volume after being stretched, and the usage amount of copper wire and insulating material is large.
In this regard, the present disclosure provides a lamp socket adapter to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.